


Surveillance work

by orphan_account



Series: The Long Road [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long boring stake out pays off for James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance work

James’ leg was going to sleep; it is a problem for those with long limbs. They’d been sat in the car for two hours watching a house and he was uncomfortable.

 

Nobody had come to the house and it was getting very late. They hadn’t discussed how long they’d stay there but it was close to the point of no return.

 

A woman came around the corner, walking her dog and had obviously noticed the car. She was staring hard at it as she approached, suspicious and wary.

 

Without warning, Robbie turned to James and took him into his arms, as if they were snogging. James buried his face in Robbie’s neck, his stomach doing somersaults at the unexpected intimacy. This was what he had longed for - here was his opportunity and he was too scared to take it. He wanted so much to just turn his head and put his lips to Robbie’s mouth, slide his tongue across his lip and ... but if he did …..

 

“OK, I think she’s gone. Give it a moment” Robbie breathed in his ear. They stayed in their clinch and just before unfolding himself, James brushed his lips gently against Robbie’s ear. It could have been accidental but it was the only kiss he’d ever give him. He kept the feeling of the touch on his mouth for hours afterwards and Robbie never knew why his sergeant’s eyes were shining so much on the way back.


End file.
